


it's a new art form, showing people how little we care.

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know,<br/>you and Fred aren't twins.<br/>you love your brother,<br/>you really do,<br/>you just need people to realize,<br/>you're really not that alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a new art form, showing people how little we care.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a whole lot longer that it should have. XD But whatever, it's done now!
> 
> Title from ”Tennis Court” by Lorde.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

you know,  
you and Fred aren't twins,  
and you sigh as yet another person assumes that you are.  
you love your brother,  
you really do,  
but  
you just need people to realize  
that despite the resemblance  
and the closeness in age,  
you're really not that alike.  
he's more like your father:  
fun,  
caring,  
lovable.  
but you?  
well,  
if he's like a dog,  
you're more like a cat:  
pretty,  
polarizing,  
indifferent.  
because, really  
while he tries his hardest to be loved,  
you pretend that you  couldn't care less what people think of you.  
you're pretty much night and day,  
even in appearance.  
or,  
when you think about it,  
maybe more like dawn and dusk.  
you definitely resemble each other,  
but  
where he's light  
and bright,  
you're dark  
and soft.  
you're content to stay hidden in shadow,  
to be in the background.  
but Fred,  
he wants to take center stage,  
to be the star of the show,  
and  
you're fine with giving him that.  
even if  
you sometimes wish it was the other way around.  
but  
you digress.  
you're not the center of attention,  
and you know you never will be.  
that's his job.  
when your brother is off doing great things,  
you'll still be at home,  
cheering him on,  
and wishing that could be you.


End file.
